


Moonlight Confessions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This little short of mine takes place after a scene in episode 220.  The set up for this is the scene where Justin comes back from Ethan's apartment after Ethan has told him to leave and go back to his boyfriend. Justin returns to the loft and Brian is in bed, the loft is dark except for the moonlight coming in through the windows. They are both silent as Justin undresses. Justin stands by the bed, waiting for Brian to make some sign that he wants Justin to get into bed with him. Brian pulls back the covers, Justin gets into bed with his back to Brian's chest and Brian holds him. They lay together silently ... and then the scene ends. So I just picked it up where the writers of QAF left off.





	Moonlight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin lay silently in the bed, feeling Brian's arms cradling him, the warmth of Brian's body behind his. Justin shifted his weight, pushing back against Brian, but the older man only tightened his arms around his lover. Justin closed his tightly, trying to hold back his tears, the last thing he needed was Brian thinking he was some silly little faggot. The tears escaped anyway, silently marking twin rivers down Justin's young face. He sniffled quietly in the darkness and opened his eyes to stare out the window into the dark night.

"Hey." Brian's voice cut softly through the darkness that surrounded them. Justin made a small noise to aknowledge that he had heard Brian. "Roll over," Brian whispered, turning Justin gently in his arms. Justin turned over and buried his face against Brian's neck, inhaling the scent of his lover that he knew so well.

Brian sighed, placed a finger under the blonde's chin and lifted his face until they were at eye level with each other. "Why are you crying?" Brian asked, but not in the tone Justin had expected the question. Brian's voice was soft and careful, the way many people had spoken to Justin after he'd been bashed.

"I'm not," Justin insisted, rubbing his face against the pillow to dry the tears.

Brian turned Justin's face again, "you are. And it's my fault and I'm sorry." Brian spoke very quickly, like he was scared the words might not make it out unless he rushed them.

Justin shook his head, "you didn't do anything to be sorry for. I broke all our rules!" Justin could feel the control leaving his voice, but he couldn't stop the words that were spilling from his mouth, "I know his name, I fucked him more then once and I KISSED him! All the stupid rules I made you agree too so that what you were doing with all those other guys would hurt me a little less. And look what I did!" Justin touched Brian's face gently, his touch in direct contrast to the harsh, uneven tone of his words. "I don't ... feel for for him what I do for you. I don't love him the way I love you." Justin's last sentences were said very slowly, so that there was no way Brian could miss what Justin was telling him.

"You never told me the tricking hurt you," was Brian's reply.

Justin pressed his mouth against Brian's in a rough kiss, "of course it did, how could it not?" Justin whispered, his mouth still touching Brian's, "but what could I do? I wanted you in anyway I could have you and if that meant sharing your body and our bed with half of gay Pittsburgh ... well I tried to take comfort in knowing ... at least I hoped ... that I was the one that had your heart." Justin searched Brian's face, looking for any trace of agreement from his lover.

Brian smoothed his hands over Justin's soft chest, touching the younger boy as if it were the first ... or last time ... he'd ever touch him. Justin squeezed his eyes shut to hold back fresh tears, he was sure he'd never hear from Brian what he so badly needed to hear. As much as Justin loved Brian, he knew that he couldn't go on forever never knowing how Brian truly felt, he needed to hear the words.

Finally Brian looked up and met Justin's eyes, "you know I care about you," Brian whispered, his finger tips tracing the features of Justin's face, "but I'm not some fucking dyke, I'm not your fucking husband either." Brian pushed Justin onto his back and straddled the blonde's hips, "we're queers, Justin, that means--"

"I know what that means to you," Justin said as he tried to push Brian off him.

"It means," Brian started, grabbing Justin's wrists and pinning him down. He waited until Justin stopped struggling and then leaned down, his head on Justin's shoulder so Justin could feel the words coming out of Brian's mouth. "It means that just because I don't say it morning, noon, and every night before bed ... that doesn't mean I don't love you."


End file.
